Weather Haze
by Capital-C
Summary: Anther episode translated into story format. What more can I say?


Disclaimer-I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. I don't pretend to own Loonatics Unleashed. And I'm not making any money off this story.

Sometime midday in the city of Acmetropolis, the Acme news weather crew prepared to broadcast the weather report.

"Alright Misty, we're goin' on live. Is everything ready?" The camera guy asked. Rather than answering, she ignored him in favor of signing some papers held by some guy named Rob. Then her assistant, Paula Haze, arrived with her coffee.

"Here's your coffee tube, Misty." Paula said. Misty accepted the coffee without truly acknowledging her assistant's presence. But Paula continued speaking anyhow.

"You know, I was thinking, we should do a piece on barometric pressure." Paula said.

"That's absurd!" Misty said abruptly.

"What, barometric pressure?" Paula asked, confused.

"No, that you were thinking." Misty said. "I'm Misty Breeze, honey. I do the weather. You…uh…bring the coffee." She finished. Then she went back to sipping her coffee, as if she had done nothing worst than squashing an annoying bug.

Paula brooded angrily, but said nothing in response. The storm that was brewing overhead seemed to grow in response to her mood.

"Boy! This is gonna be a big one." Rob said as he looked up at the rapidly intensifying storm. Then he walked over to news van to fetch the printout of Misty's script. Paula followed to confront him about something.

"You said if I told her my idea, you'd back me up." Paula said.

"Oh, come on, Paula. You can't be on air." Rob said. "You're--you're too young, you're inexperienced, and--well, let's just say the camera loves you…when you're behind it."

"What!" Paula asked, stunned by his unbelievably rude statement. She growled bitterly, thoroughly enraged. "No one appreciates me!" She shouted as the weather again intensified. The ever growing wind current took Rob off his feet, and sent Misty's precious script flying.

"Misty's script!" Rob said in a panic. "Oh, she is gonna…"

"Where's my script?" Misty barked as she approached the van. "I need my script, Rob! I can't make up the weather, you know!" She said demandingly. Rob fumbled helplessly with the few script pages he had managed to recapture in response. Meanwhile, Misty took another sip of her blasted coffee as she impatiently awaited results. Upon the realization that her beverage was no longer heated to the perfect temperature, she promptly spat it out.

"This is cold, you twit!" She shouted at Paula as she dumped the remaining contents of her coffee tube over her head. "You are absolutely worthless!" She said, adding insult to injury. That was that was the last straw for miss Haze.

"I know more about the weather than you'll ever know." Paula said darkly as a cloud mysteriously appeared over Misty's head. The weather shrew shrieked, completely mortified as rain pored from the bizarrely low flying cloud, ruining her hair.

"What was that?" Rob asked, thoroughly spooked.

"My hair!" Misty cried, too focused on her appearance to be as freaked out as she should've been.

"We're on in thirty! Try and lose that cloud in the meantime!" Rob called after Misty as she left to fix her hair.

"Let me do it." Paula urged.

"No, Paula, you..."

"What other choice do you have?" Paula asked before Rob could finish his sentence.

"Hmm." Rob said, considering her words. A few moments later, she was in front of the camera.

"Ok, we're going live in 3...2..." The camera guy said, counting down the last number with his finger, instead of saying it.

"This is Paula Haze, and I'm standing in city hall plaza, were a giant storm is brewing over Acmetropolis." Paula said. "There's lightning, thunder… And dangerously high winds." She said as the storm seemingly preformed for her like a trained animal. Then suddenly, the storm seemed to grow more intense than even she expected.

The news van wobbled, a large statue toppled. Then a huge bolt of lightning came crashing down on her. She shrieked in agony as the storm violently force fed her ridiculously high levels of energy.

"Paula!" Rob said. Then he rushed over, only to find that it was too dangerous to get any closer. With no clue what else to do, he simply stood there and watched as she writhed and shrieked in the grip of the huge electrical charge.

"What is she doing?" Misty asked as she returned from fixing her hair. Not that she really cared what was going on. Her only concern was the fact that someone was stealing her spotlight.

"Cut! Stop take!" She demanded as she shoved the camera guy. "I am Misty Breeze! I do the weather!" She said indignantly. Then a chilling laugh that seemed to eco from the weather it's self suddenly filled the air.

"Well there's a change in the air Misty, because I am the weather!" Paula said as she emerged from her energy cocoon with eyes aglow. Then she literally blew Misty away with an insanely powerful wind current.

"Sorry Misty, your program's been canceled." She said as she sent Misty flying.

"They said I couldn't be on the air. Well I am now!" Paula said. Then she took to the skies herself.

Above the clouds, her transformation continued.

Her skin became a pail blue, slightly grayish shade. Her hair grew longer and turned a severely faded purple color. Even her cloths somehow changed from casual attire, to a deep dark purple colored gown. She was no longer recognizable as Puala Haze. She was now, Weathervane.

Note. Did you know, that a vehicle, is actually easier to blow away than a human body? It's because a vehicle, has more surface area to catch the wind. At least that's what I heard. Sounded reasonable enough.

Of course, I still wouldn't recommend jumping out of your car in the event of a wind storm or tornado.


End file.
